Canterlot City (World of Equestria Girls)
The My Little Pony Equestria Girls series feature a human world, also called the Equestria Girls World, populated by multicolored humans. In Equestria Girls, Twilight Sparkle and Spike travel by means of a magic mirror to the human world, where there are many human counterparts to the characters that appear in the television series. Most of the film takes place in Canterlot High School, the surrounding city, a coffee shop similar to Sugarcube Corner, and a clothing shop similar to Carousel Boutique. In Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and its animated shorts, more locations are featured: a music store, an animal shelter where Fluttershy works, Applejack's house, the Flim Flam Brothers' Everything-Under-the-Sun Emporium, a cafe where the Dazzlings first appear, Pinkie Pie's house, and an amphitheater that serves as the venue for the final round of the Battle of the Bands. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games introduces Canterlot High's rival school Crystal Prep Academy, which human Twilight attends. Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree introduces Camp Everfree. In the Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic, Rarity's house is briefly featured. Canterlot City was featured in Ultra Super Hero Taisen: All Heroes vs. Ultra-Shocker x Proto Amazonz x Neo Amazonz x Neo-Zangyack x Neo-Fuuma x Super Smash Bros: Super Hero Taisen All-Stars Generations and Minecraft Dimensions. In an effort to stop Nether Guardian Herobrine/Kamen Rider Night Rogue, Queen Chrysalis (EG)/Kamen Rider Pandora, Flim (EG)/Kamen Rider Kaiser and Flam (EG)/Kamen Rider Hazard Rogue from destroying their entire universe created a unique singularity using the Music Father Box and Evolt's energy to pull the World of MLP: Firendship is Magic into their universe and merge it with the World of Equestria Girls to create a new continuity. This was successful, creating a peaceful new time. In this recreation of the universe, the World of Equestia Girls and World of MLP: Friendship is Magic has into World of Equestria Girls and MLP: Friendship is Magic. It was ultimately merged with the World of MLP: Friendship is Magic, the resulting world dubbed the World of Equestia Girls and MLP: Friendship is Magic. As for Black Cherry Crash, The Daughter of Goku Black destroyed Kang's Time Crystal, just to betray him. And now, Canterlot City is now a component of Chronopolis. Known Inhabitants Main Characters * Adagio Dazzle * Alizarin Bubblegum * Applejack * Apple Bloom * Aqua Blossom * Aria Blaze * Aloe * Amaranth Gray * Amethyst Star * Carrot Bun * Babs * Baton Switch * Big Boy * Big Mac * Big Mike * Blade Runner * Blueberry Cake * Blueberry Pie * Brawly Beats * Bright Idea * Bulk Biceps * Captain Planet * Cater Zoom * Celery Stalk * Cheerilee * Citrus Drops * Chelsea Porcelain * Chestnut Magnifico * Coach Rommel * Cloudy Kicks * Cold Forecast * Countess Coloratura * Clayton Potter * Cranky Doodle * Crimson Napalm * Crystal Lullaby * Curly Winds * Feather Bangs * Frosty Orange * Daisy * Daring Do * Derpy Hooves * Diwata Aino * DJ Pon-3 * Diamond Tiara * Doo Wop * Fido * Filthy Rich * Flam * Flash Sentry * Fleetfoot * Fleur de Lis * Flim * Fluttershy * Fuschia Blush * Gallop J. Fry * Garden Grove * Ginger Owlseye * Golden Hazel * Goldie Delicious * Granny Smith * Heath Burns * High Winds * Indigo Wreath * Indigo Zap * Jet Set * Juniper Montage * Kurt Marshall * Lavender Lace * Lemon Zest * Lyra Heartstrings * Lightning Blue * Little Red * Lily Longsocks * Lily Pad * Lockdown * Maud Pie * Megan Williams * Marco Dafoy * Melon Mint * Micro Chips * Mr. Cake * Mrs. Cake * Mrs. Harshwhinny * Mrs. Shade * Mr. Waddle * Mulberry Seed * Mulberry Cascade * Mystery Mint * Neon Lights * Nolan North * Norman * Nurse Redheart * Octavia Melody * Orange Sherbette * Paisley * Peacock Plume * Pearly Stitch * Peter Bread * Pepper Twist * Photo Finish * Pinkie Pie * Pixel Pizzaz * Principal Cadance * Principal Celestia * Principal Cinch * Prim Hemline * Puffed Pastry * Queen Chrysalis * Rainbow Dash * Ragamuffin * Raspberry Fluff * Randolph * Rarity * Ringo * Rising Star * Roseluck * Rosette Nebula * Royal Pin * Rose Heart * Rover * Runt * Said Thunderbolt * Sandra * Sandalwood * Sand Trap * Sapphire Shores * Scott Green * Scootaloo * Scribble Dee * Shining Armor * Silver Spoon * Snails * Snips * Soarin * Sophisticata * Sour Sweet * Spike the Dog * Spitfire * Spot * Star Swirl * Sugarcoat * Sunflower * Sunny Flare * Sunny Sugarsocks * Sunset Shimmer * Starlight * Suri Polomare * Sweet Leaves * Sweetie Belle * Sweetie Drops * Sonata Dusk * Taffy Shade * Teddy * Tennis Match * Thunderbass * Toe-Tapper * Torch Song * Track Starr * Trenderhoof * Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi * Upper Crust * Valhallen * Varsity Trim * Velvet Sky * Vice Principal Luna * Vignette Valencia * Violet Blurr * Watermelody * Wallflower Blush * Zephyr Breeze Background Characters * Blueberry Cake * Captain Planet * Cherry Crash Category:Locations Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Crossover Locations Category:Crossovers